Welcome to Deformed Pig's Skin School!
by QueenFandom
Summary: Percy Jackson and the rest of the 7 ( Nico & Thalia) are sent to Hogwarts to protect Harry Potter. More on that inside. (If I put anymore, it'll spoil the plot.) Hope you like it! Rating may change.
1. Meet the Weirdos

Harry frowned as he and Hermione waited on the steps of the Burrow. Ron and the rest of the Weasley family had gone inside, as it was getting dark, but Hermione had insisted on staying to welcome the transfer students. Harry finally dragged Hermione over to the door, and inside. There was a sound of water rushing behind them, and she and Harry turned around. A boy around their age, seemingly battle-worn, with rips in his clothes and soot on his shirt, climbed out of a fountain down the street, dry. He had black hair and sea-green eyes that seemed to shift from blue to green to purple and then back, and he was lean, though he had many muscles. He rubbed his hair slightly, then glanced up at the two curious gazes set on him.

"You didn't see that, okay?" he mumbled towards them, looking left and right to make sure no one heard. They nodded confusedly. "Thanks." He continued to sit. A girl then appeared, holding a baseball cap. She had long blonde hair and grey eyes. Her eyes had a steel that seems to enrapture the to watching wizards. She turned her gaze toward the other teen. She smiled slightly, and he grinned a crooked grin, looking quite adorable, Hermione had to admit.

Next a few other boys walked over from around the street, greeting the two already there. There was a blonde boy with blue eyes, a panda-looking boy with large muscles and a black buzz cut and deep brown eyes followed him. On the left of the blonde boy was a boy with black hair and brown eyes like the other boy, but his eyes were darker and his hair was curled. His ears were slightly pointed, and he kept tapping on his legs impatiently. When he spotted the first boy who had arrived, they smiled matching troublemaker grins. Behind the three was another boy, ambling behind them while looking at the ground nonchalantly. He had messy black hair also, and his eyes were dark and mysterious. He wore only black, and kept fingering a skull ring. He looked up at the first boy and smiled slightly, but then put his head back down. The two blondes stared at each other, then smiled widely.

They all hugged, (much to the emo guy's chagrin,) then looked back at the street, where three girls had appeared without them noticing. Hermione and Harry surveyed the group, turning their heads to the three girls. The one on the left had brown hair in a side braid. Her eyes seemed to change colors when Hermione focused on them. She ran toward the blonde boy and they hugged. The other girl turned to the two teens that stood frozen on the porch. Her eyes struck them first; they were bright gold, shining slightly. She had Cinnamon-colored hair, and her skin was dark, which made her eyes stand out even more. She whistled, and a horse came trotting behind her. Last was a girl with black hair and piercing blue eyes, who looked around her suspiciously, then turned, smiling at the group. The girls reached the people waiting around the Burrow, and they all had a hug fest.

The first boy laughed slightly when the horse whinnied. "Frank, watch your back," he said. "He says he's still going to call you your nickname, even if Hazel's your friend." The buzz cut guy gulped.

"What do you mean? What nickname?" the braided-hair girl asked curiously.

"Oh, yeah. That was funny. Um, a while ago, when we first met him, he said 'I will trample you to death, silly Chinese Canadian baby man." the gold-eyed girl giggled at the memory, and the other girls joined in afterwards, while the boys cracked a smile, even the buzz cut guy.

"Um, hello?" Hermione asked. The group turned to her. "Are you guys the transfer students?" The blonde girl stepped forward.

"Yep. And are you our caretakers?"

"Mm-hm. Come on in," Harry invited. The kids strode in. They seemingly ignored their surroundings, not at all fazed by its scary appearance. Harry guided them to the living room, where they relaxed on the couch. The curly-haired boy started tapping a beat on the couch, nodding slightly, and the blue- and gray-eyed girls started creating a rhythm, repeating it. The buzz-cut guy and the black-wearing boy started doing beat boxing, looking down at the couch as they did, while the blond boy started to hum a few notes, playing the background notes. The blond boy nodded to the other boy, the green-eyed one, who nodded back, while leaning back, resting his neck on his hands. He seemed to be off in his own world, and neither Hermione nor Harry wanted to disrupt them. They walked over to the kitchen, bringing them over. The boy had continued to sing, and the group's eyes were all closed. The blonde started to sing background vocals.

[Verse 1]

It's been said and done

Every beautiful thought's been already sung

And I guess right now here's another one

So your melody will play on and on, with best of 'em

You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible

A centerfold miracle, lyrical

You've saved my life again

And I want you to know baby

[Chorus]

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

[Verse 2]

Constantly, boy you played through my mind like a symphony

There's no way to describe what you do to me

You just do to me, what you do

And it feels like I've been rescued

I've been set free

I am hyptonized by your destiny

You are magical, lyrical, beautiful

You are...I want you to know baby

[Chorus]

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

[Bridge]

No one compares

You stand alone, to every record I own

Music to my heart that's what you are

A song that goes on and on

[Chorus]

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I love you...like a love song…

Their eyes flew open as people clapped.

"What song was that?" Ginny asked.

"Love You Like A Love Song by Selena Gomez and the Scene," the green-eyed boy said, sitting up.

"Cool," Fred and George said in sync.

"Who're you?" Ron demanded. The buzz-cut guy stood up.

"I'm Frank Zhang." He sat down. They continued, from left to right.

"Hazel Levesque."

"Jason Grace."

"Superman," the curly-haired boy coughed, grinning still.  
"Thalia. Just Thalia." She glared at the group, daring them to retort.

"Annabeth Chase—"

"—or Wise Girl." Annabeth glared at the green-eyed boy.

"Nico di Angelo," he muttered, looking away.

"Piper McLean," she said cheerfully.

"Leo Valdez or Mr. McShizzle, at your service."  
"Percy Jackson—"

"—Or Seaweed Brain—"

"—Or Kelp Head," Thalia finished.

"Shuddup," Percy grunted.

"…and that's it," Annabeth said, smiling at the others. Mrs. Weasley took that moment to poke her head in.

"Mr. Weasley will be here soon, but we can eat now.:

"Can you do another one later?" Harry asked the rest of them as they headed over.

"Sure," Jason shrugged.

"Any suggestion?" Piper asked.

"This Kiss? By Carly Rae Jepsen?" Ginny asked timidly.

"Okay," Hazel agreed amiably. The boys groaned, but stopped under the glares of the girls. They sat down. Immediately after the food arrived, the boys chowed down, ignoring the distasteful looks from the girls. Percy stacked his plate two feet high with food, with the other boys having only a little less. Under the table, Leo lit his hand on fire, and the rest started murmuring words, while dumping some food on it. Afterwards, they decided to sing. They did the same parts as before, but Percy was doing the rhythm with Jason, while Thalia did the background vocals and piano/guitar part, while Annabeth sang.

I went out last night

I'm going out tonight again

Anything to capture your attention (your attention)

And she's a real sweet girl

And you know I got a boy

Details we both forgot to mention (forgot to mention)

And you, I always know where you are

And you always know where I am

We're taking it way too far

But I don't want it to end

This kiss is something I can't resist

Your lips are undeniable

This kiss is something I can't risk

Your heart is unreliable

Something so sentimental

You make so detrimental

And I wish it didn't feel like this

Cause I don't wanna miss this kiss

I don't wanna miss this kiss

You know you're just my type

And your eyes are lock and key, to my heart

Tempting my confession (my confession)

And you're a real hot thing

But you know I've got a boy somewhere

So can you feel the tension? (Feel the tension)

And you, I'm dancing to where you are

And your dancing to where I am

We're taking it way too far

But I don't want it to end

This kiss is something I can't resist

Your lips are undeniable

This kiss is something I can't risk

Your heart is unreliable

Something so sentimental

You make so detrimental

And I wish it didn't feel like this

Cause I don't wanna miss this kiss

I don't wanna miss this kiss

But if you ask me to

I couldn't, I couldn't, I

You're leaning closer and

I shouldn't, I shouldn't, I

But if you ask me to

I couldn't, I couldn't, I

I shouldn't, I shouldn't

I don't wanna miss this kiss

This kiss is something I can't resist

Your lips are undeniable

This kiss is something I can't risk

Your heart is unreliable

Something so sentimental

You make so detrimental

And I wish it didn't feel like this

Cause I don't wanna miss this kiss

I wish it didn't feel like this

I don't wanna miss this kiss.

The claps again were heard, and the new kids smiled. "Maybe we should sing this at the wizard school. Make a band," Leo joked, whispering in Thalia's ear.

"Maybe we should," she whispered back seriously.

"U-uh, I was kidding."

"Well, we should." Thalia stood up. "I hereby proclaim that we should make a band at the Wizarding School."

"Sure," the girls agreed, and glared at the boys 'til they agreed too.

"What should it be called, though?" Frank asked.

"Easy. Half-bloods," Annabeth suggested/ordered. The boys shivered at her glare.

"Okay…"

"Speaking of our school, what's it called?" Jason questioned, bring the Weasley family and Hermione out of their conversation.

"They didn't tell you?" Mrs. Weasley asked, frowning slightly.

"No…"

"It's Hogwarts," Ron said proudly. Silence.

"…What?!"

"Yeah…" Harry looked worriedly at them. "Is there a problem?"

"Hog… warts?" Percy asked, a grin spreading across his face.

"Well, yeah…" The reaction was immediate. Percy and Leo collapsed on the ground, snickering. Annabeth and Hazel were giggling behind their hands, while Jason and Piper were guffawing. Thalia threw her arm around Annabeth, and started to chuckle. Even Nico cracked a smile, which escalated to sniggering with Leo and Percy.

"Your… school…" Leo said between laughs, "…is named… after deformed pig's… skin?"

"Yep," Fred said, smiling too. "George and I had the same reaction. Not the rest of these guys with no humor." The rest of them glared at him, minus George and the laughing demigods. The demigods (eventually) stopped laughing, and started to yawn instead.

"Well, time for bed," Mrs. Weasley ordered. "Oh, well. You'll see Mr. Weasley tomorrow. Go on, then!"

**I hope you liked this story. I know it's really cliché, but I love these type of plots anyway. It's really quite awesome. Um, hope you like it. Go press that comment button. Guests too. I don't care if you hate it or not, I just really want to know what you think, flames or no. Honest opinions and suggestions, including critique is welcome.**

**Ciao, QueenFandom~nya!**


	2. Morning Ravenous Beasts—I mean, Boys

**—**

**Chapter 2: Morning with Ravenous Beasts—I mean, Boys.**

Percy woke up, and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. He only needed about 30 seconds to get clean, (he _was _the son of Poseidon, after all,) but he loved the sweet sensation of the water droplets trailing down his skin. He turned it to as hot as it could go, and relaxed for a while. He then stepped out, tying a towel securely low around his hips. He headed out, rubbing his chest slightly with another towel, even though it was impossible to get wet, he could still feel the sensation of the water droplets getting rubbed against him. He sat on his bed. He could see Leo on the bed to his left, and Frank to his right. Jason was across from Frank, Harry was across from Leo, and Nico was across from Percy. Fred and George got their own room as they were "testing."

He studied their facing expressions. He got to Nico. Nico started shivering. Nico turned over in his sleep so he faced Percy. His mouth opened in a silent scream, and his chest shook. Percy started to shake Nico, whose eyes flitted open to stare at Percy.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked gently.

"…I guess," Nico muttered. His eyes were tinted red from crying, and he looked up at Percy as if he was his lifeline, or his brother. Percy ruffled Nico's hair comfortingly.

"Good to know. What was going on?" Percy questioned softly.

"Nothing," Nico murmured, and turned over to face the wall. Percy rubbed his hair a bit more, then headed to his bed. He could hear Nico's breathing even out as he fell asleep, but Percy was still awake. After what seemed like hours, Percy finally closed his eyes, drifting off to a heavy sleep.

The next morning, Jason got up. The rest of them, minus Percy, were already awake. Leo was heard in the shower, singing a horrible Soprano to the tune of "I've got a song that gets on everybody's nerves." Frank was pulling on his shirt and tightening his belt. He had used the Mist previously to make his bow disappear, both physically and in appearance, from his back, but still had be reachable if he took the Mist off. Nico was over in the corner, sharpening his Stygian Iron Sword. Harry and Ron were playing Wizarding Chess, and Ron was winning hands down. However, Percy was on his stomach, breathing into his pillow as he slept, his hands clutching the pillow almost desperately.

Jason walked over to Percy, shaking him. Nothing. Frank walked over, poking him. Nothing.

"Stupid River Styx," Jason muttered. Percy had decided to go back into the Styx, so he could 'help him protect his family.' Jason admired him. Sure, Jason was praetor. Sure, he fought bravely against gods, but so had Percy. Percy had gone through more emotional turmoil, not to mention all of the fighting he had done. He was pure brave. He had also been put as praetor, and had been through many more battles than Jason had. He had also been asked to become a God, a feat that had not been performed in many years.

"Huh?" Ron asked.

"Nothing." However, his dip in the Styx had made him more exhausted. That was unsurprising, as his skin was basically steel, but it made this all the more difficult. Percy had gotten used to every method we had used, including Nico's famous 'blue pancakes.' That had been used for a good two weeks, then had worn off. Leo's 'Annabeth's naked' had never been a success, but at least got lover-boy to stir slightly. We couldn't pour water on him; it'd just roll off, and Leo's fire, and Nico's Hellfire, would be useless against his metal skin. However, Percy seemed to be in a lighter sleep this time. The water turned off in the bathroom, and Leo stepped out, only clad in a towel. He was rubbing his hair, trying to get it to dry.

"I've an idea," Leo said.

"Oh, no. I'm not agreeing to anything you say," Frank said.

"Ditto," Jason said firmly.

"Mm-hm," Nico agreed.

"No! It'll work!" Harry and Ron looked up from their game.

"What's the problem?" Harry asked.

"Percy won't wake up," Frank explained.

"Just yell in his ear or something," Ron said in an _obviously_ tone.

"No. That't won't work. Watch," Nico said quietly. He went next to Percy's bed and knelt. "PERCY! UP!" Percy groaned, but remained still.

"And this was a good day," Leo said helpfully.

"Great. Just great," Jason said, gritting his teeth in annoyance. Not at Percy, but at the thought that (a) his role model had to have all this stress (b) this was affecting Percy's time management, and (c) this would not be an option at Hog—their school. Jason still couldn't say their school name without cracking up. Finally, Percy grunted, and fell off the bed. He was still wrapped up in his sheets, and was still sleeping, but Nico signaled to us that he was partially awake now.

"Okay, it might work now," he told us.

"Sure." Ron knelt next to Percy, and shouted, "UP! NOW!" Good thing there were sound-proof walls.

"No. Stand aside, mortal. Watch the master," Leo said, pushing Ron away. "PERCY. UP. OR YOU _WILL _MISS BREAKFAST!" Percy's eyes opened immediately, and he shot up like a bullet. His eyes darkened, and his hand clutched the front of Leo's shirt, holding him up in the air. Leo shuddered. Percy was the scariest boy he knew when he was angry, even more than "Devil" Nico di Angelo. And this was not even his full glare. It was just for his food. Then Percy blinked twice, his surroundings finally regeristing in his brain.

"Sorry," he apologized, and Leo waved him off.

"It's nothing for Uncle Leo!" he said cheerfully, smiling his lopsided grin, which Percy returned heartily.

"Uncle Leo?"

"He's been called, Admiral, Mr. Spock, Repair Boy, Supreme Commander of the Argo ll, Uncle Leo, Blue Bottom, Black Bottom the Sequel, et cetera," Frank said helpfully.

"Well, you're Chinese Canadian Baby Man," Jason reminded him. "Are you Leo's stalker or something?"

"Nah, he just always talks about his adventures. Same with you guys. And you, Jason, are Blond Peter Pan, Blond Superman, John Green, Lightning Boy, Lightning Man, Prince of the Universe, Son of Rome, and Sparky…" Harry and Ron kept looking back in forth, puzzled.

"W-well," Jason spluttered, "Nico is Death Breath, Death Boy, Ghost King, and Zombie Dude…"

"I'm just glad I don't have as many as Peter," Nico muttered. "I can sense soul's names, so I know just how many _he _has. I'll just list a _few_: 'Boss, Camper Boy, Captain Salt Water, Jorgenson, Kepy Head, Mr. Optimism, Mr. Rule Flouter, Mr. Scholar, Pedro, Perry Johanson, Peter Johnson, Pierre, Poodle Boy, Prissy, Seaweed Brain, Water Boy, Aquaman—" Percy flung his hand on Nico's mouth.

"Well, at least _I'm _not Mr. Kool Aid Freak or Wannabe Vampire."

"True…" Frank said, remembering Dakota.

"Are we done with the Nickname Fest?" Ron complained. "And what's with the names? Why is Nico Death, Jason Lightning, and Percy Water? And what's the Argo ll?" The arguing boys just noticed they were there, and started stuttering random excuses, until there was a knock on the door. The excuse-making boys sighed in relief. Ginny poked her head in.

"Breakfast! And Leo…" she blushed here, "…pants?"

"Oh. Yeah." Leo sped to the bathroom, shutting the door. Silence.

"…FOOD!" Percy shouted, his feet slamming down on the stairs as he pounded his way towards the kitchen, almost knocking poor Ginny down. He was quickly followed by Jason and Frank, then Leo, who was halfway done with putting his shirt on. They grabbed random stuffs on the table and mixed them. Percy got marsh-mellows and pepper, with some whip cream mixed with cinnamon on top, which he decided wasn't half bad, compared to the rest's. Jason got eggs with mustard and honey, with some applesauce sprinkled with salt as a side. Frank got some toast, with some lettuce and lemon juice sprinkled on top, with apricot jam spread hastily on it. Leo got pancakes with frosting and tomatoes, mixed with cheese and peanut butter.

The girls got downstairs to see the boys showing Harry, Ron, Fred and George their new creations, daring them to eat it, which they stubbornly did. The 8 of them started to gorge on the food, leaving the girls thunderstruck, and Mrs. Weasley bustling back and forth to get them fourths… and ninths… and twelfths…

"Idiots," the girls said in sync.

**Ciao, QueenFandom~nya!**


	3. Any Suggestions?

**Now, I know the title makes it sound like an Author's Note, but IT'S NOT, so KEEP READING!**

**—**

**Chapter Three: Any Suggestions?**

"So," Percy asked Mrs. Weasley, "when do we go to Ho—the school?"

"You go to Hogwarts next week, five days from now." The demigods burst into laughter. "What?" Molly asked confusedly.

"N-Nothing," Thalia managed. At that moment, there was a click, and the front door was unlocked and opened. In stepped a ginger-haired man, looking frazzled. He ran his hand through his messy hair, setting his suitcase down. He hung up his suit jacket, and took off his tie, tossing it lazily onto the stairs. He walked into the kitchen, and gave Mrs. Weasley a kiss.

"Molly, who are these kids?" he said, finally noticing them.

"Arthur, the transfer students…"

"It was today?"

"Well, yesterday."

"Oh! Excuse my manners. I'm Arthur Weasley." The demigods nodded in recognition.

"Hi. I'm Percy Jackson." They continued the introductions.

"Wait! Before breakfast ends, can you guys sing again? For Dad?" George asked.

"Sure… Percy, what should we sing?" Annabeth asked, turning towards him.

"Neon Lights by Demi Lovato, then… Replay by Zendaya… then Mirrors by Justin Timberlake."

"Pipes, wanna sing Neon Lights?" Jason asked.

"Sure. Hazel, can you sing background vocals?"

"'Kay." This time, when they sang, they danced.

Baby, when they look up at the sky

We'll be shooting stars just passing by

You'll be coming home with me tonight

We'll be burning up like neon lights

Please still my heart cause it's freaking out, it's freaking out, right now

Shining like stars cause we're beautiful, we're beautiful, right now

You're all I see in all these places

You're all I see in all these faces

So let's pretend we're running out of time, of time

Baby, when they look up at the sky

We'll be shooting stars just passing by

You'll be coming home with me tonight

And we'll be burning up like neon lights

Baby, when they look up at the sky

We'll be shooting stars just passing by

You'll be coming home with me tonight

And we'll be burning up like neon lights

Neon lights

Neon lights

Neon lights

Like neon lights

Like neon lights

Please still my heart cause it's freaking out, it's freaking out, right now

Shining like stars cause we're beautiful, we're beautiful, right now

You're all I see in all these places

You're all I see in all these faces

So let's pretend we're running of time, of time

Baby, when they look up at the sky

We'll be shooting stars just passing by

You'll be coming home with me tonight

And we'll be burning up like neon lights

Baby, when they look up at the sky

We'll be shooting stars just passing by

You'll be coming home with me tonight

And we'll be burning up like neon lights

Neon lights

Neon lights

Neon lights

Like neon lights

Like neon lights

Shining like stars cause we're beautiful, beautiful

You're all I see in all these places

You're all I see in all these faces

So let's pretend we're running of time, of time

Like neon lights

Like neon lights

Please still my heart cause it's freaking out…

Piper and Hazel drew to a close triumphantly, and the group opened their eyes. Again, claps rang out around the room.

"See, Arthur?" Mrs. Weasley said, turning to her husband.

"That was magnificent," Mr. Weasley gushed. "Molly said that you were going to do a band? What's it called?"

"Half-Bloods," Nico grumbled.

"No, no, no!" Mr. Weasley protested. "Aren't you pure-bloods?"

"What do you mean?" Piper asked.

"You mean you don't know?" Hermione asked incredulously. "If you have two wizard parents, you're a pure-blood, a half-blood is one Muggle, and one wizard, a Squib is a son or daughter of a wizard family that has no magic, and a Muggled is a person without any magic."

"Ah," Piper said, nodding. "Well, then, we're pure-bloods."

"Then what should we call it?" Frank catechized.

"Bohemian Flesh?"  
"No, Leo."

"Botched Pasta?"

"Definitely not, Frank."

"International Grenade and the Atomic Earl?"

"…seriously, Percy?"

"Important Hobo?"

"Jason, get real."

"Silver Moonlight?"

"Nah, Thalia."

"Tiger Iris?"

"I don't think so, Pipes."

"Endless of the Dawn."

"Annabeth, no."

"Forlorn Armpit?"

"LEO!"

"Just make a list."

…

"Okay, we're good."

"Annabeth _did _have a good idea, though. What about Endless Dawn?"

…

"What?! Don't give me those looks! It's better than Mouse Laundry, Outer Space Prey, Tiny Spatula, Unhappy Temple, Pluto Through Chance, Vapor of Sarcastic, Distant Eggplant, or the rest of these!"

"Especially Guilty Jello of the Toy Sticky. That's just weird."

…

"…Fine."

…

"Or Chihuahua Tide."

…

"I said, fine!"

…

"Or God of the Blinding Pizza."

…

"Seriously, Fine!"

…

"Or Square Fuzz. What's up with that?"

…

"JUST LISTEN TO ME!"

…  
"Or Frilly Water."

…

…

…

"Ouch, that hurts!"

…

"…you deserve it."

…

"Hey!"

…

"Are those screams?"

…

"Where'd she take him?"

…

"Ooh, that's gotta burn!"

…

"Ouch!"

…

…

…

…

"Hey, Percy, wake up!"

…

"…what? What'd I miss?"

…

"Nothing important."

**—**

**Please comment. Nice or not!**

**Ciao, QueenFandom~nya!**


End file.
